Damaged Goods
by bizarrebri
Summary: When Ichigo's boyfriend of four years breaks it off because they're going to different colleges he has a little bit of a break down, gaining a reputation of being 'damaged goods' right from the start of his college days. That reputation, however, won't stop a certian campus playboy from getting a taste.
1. Turns Out He's A Chocolate Slut

Ichigo walked with his head down, his black hood covering his face in hopes people wouldn't notice him. It didn't work much considering his hair was bright orange. It was his first week of college and rumors had already spread about him, not that he cared much. He'd hear people whispering, saying he was damaged goods, that he should just get over it, or that he was being a pussy. He'd also see some people cower away from him, talking about what he'd done after his break up. He didn't know who had spred the information about his first love of four years falling to peices all because of separate colleges but he really didn't care. He'd stopped caring about two months ago.

In high school Ichigo would go out partying with his group of friends almost daily. Now he barely talked to any of them, most of them abandoned him along with his boyfriend, ex boyfriend he reminded himself. The only ones that had stuck around were Shinji and Orihime. His best friend since childhood, Chad, had moved to Mexico long ago, Shinji was the first person Ichigo had come out to as gay in their second year of middle school, and Orihime had had a crush on him since she met him, but soon let it go after finding out he wasn't even interested in her gender. Shinji and Orihime had tried to get him out of his small apartment several times after the break up but Ichigo wouldn't have it. He holed himself up in his room until he had to leave for school, he didn't even leave for groceries because Shinji always brought him food. Ichigo felt bad relying on them so much and then refusing to go out with them or hang out but he couldn't help it. Four years of his life gone, because his ex couldn't control his sexual urges enough to have a long distance relationship. Shinji swore to the high heavens if he ever saw the man again he'd beat him to a pulp.

So now Ichigo walked up to the tall three story glass building he spent the majority of his time in. To any one passing by the school would look expensive and classy, maybe even like a private college, but the people who went there knew that wasn't true. Tuition was less than most colleges, students walked around in pajamas, bodies stained with paints, oils, chalk, frosting, batter, and various other things. The classes weren't quiet, contained, and boring, they were loud, wild, and cheery. Ichigo had even once seen students getting into a fight with paints, painting a good portion of the lawn with wild bursts of color. Ichigo knew he would've loved to join if it weren't for the fact he had become such a loner. He was too shy to just walk up and jump in, especially since seemingly the whole campious thought if they pushed the wrong button on him they'd die. Which wasn't completely false, if someone pushed Ichigo too much he wouldn't be against bashing some heads but it rarely happened.

Ichigo sat at his stool in front of his easel in one of his best classes, intro to traditional Japanese art. Ichigo really didn't need the into class, he could have gone right into the experienced class because his uncle had been teaching him this since he was five, but he wanted to be in a class taught by that same uncle, the thing was he only taught intro. Ichigo sat in the back left corner, away from the other students. The closest students to him were the three men that sat next to, in front of, and diagonal to him. The one in front of him was shorter than him with jet black hair that just touched his shoulders, if Ichigo remembered correctly he also had a striking pair of green eyes that Ichigo wouldn't mind painting. He didn't talk much but, from what he'd seen so far, made great paintings. The man diagonal him didn't talk much either, also making nice work. He had bubble gum pink hair that also just touches his shoulders and glasses that sat in front of a pair of golden eyes, he was taller than Ichigo by a few inches. He was very elligant and Ichigo couldn't help but think he'd get along with a guy he used to know. Now the man next to him, oh was he attractive. Ichigo wanted to paint him, every single inch of him. He was tall, tan, and always seemed to be grinning widely or scowling, the expressions a great contrast to each other. His hair was a beautiful cyan color that matched his eyes beautifully. Ichigo couldn't help but think there was no way his hair was natural until he remebered his own bright orange natural hair.

"Mr. Jaegerjaques, do you have a problem with your latest assignment?"

Ichigo had been too lost in thought to hear the string of profanities that were flowing out of the mouth of the man next to him. Ichigo wondered what kind of assignment caused that sort of reaction, then remembering that all assignments the teacher had given caused this reaction from him. Ichigo wondered why he was in this class, it wasn't required, but then again it was most likely a mistake that he was in here and he'd would be out within the next week.

"Man, this is an introduction class, why can't we draw something easy, like circles?"

Ichigo couldn't stop the weird that came from his mouth.

"Because this is introduction to traditional Japanese art, not a kindergarten class for intro to finger painting, dick wad."

"What the fuck did you just call me, loner boy?"

The blue haired man was standing infront of Ichigo now. Brown eyes locked on blue ones as Ichigo stood as well, having to look up just slightly.

"I called you a fucking dick wad. Don't wanna do the work don't take the class, fucker."

"Uh, Kensei, shouldn't you do something about this?"

Urahara, the teacher that was supposed to be in charge of the room, looked down at his 'assistant' who was currently sitting in his spinning chair.

"I know I should, but I haven't seen my little nephew show so much spunk since, well you know."

The woman next to him sighed and spared a glance to the boys at the back of the class.

"Yea, you're right, but if this keeps on another teacher will come and then we're all in trouble."

Urahara sighed.

"Very well. Ichigo! Down boy."

Ichigo stopped his arguing for a moment to turn to his uncle.

"Do I look like a dog to you!? What the fuck!"

His aunt, also known as his uncle's assistant, laughed before giving him a serious look.

"Yes, now sit and be a good boy and maybe you'll get a treat."

Ichigo looked like he wanted to continue arguing but the look he was receiving from both his aunt and uncle told him if he did he'd regret it later so he sat back on his stool, avoiding looking at the dumbass next to him that was still standing.

The rest of the class time passed quickly. The students finishing the assignment given. Ichigo took his time packing his things, as he usually did, making him the complete opposite of the boy haired kid next to him who practically flew out of the room.

XXX

"The fucks got you so pissed off?"

Grimmjow looked up from his food at his friend Nnoitra, who was seated across from him.

"The fuck makes you think I'm pissed off?"

"Yer lookin' at ya food like it stole yer woman, fucked er, then jizzed in yer cereal."

Everyone at the lunch table looked up at that, giving the task man a mix of disgusted, amused, and confused look. Grimmjow snorted.

"Specific much?"

Nnoitra shrugged.

"All I'm tryna say is ya look pissed."

"Well, he did get into a little quarrel with that one boy in intro TJA."

Grimmjow shoot Szayel a dirty look. That orange haired Butch needed to learn who he was talking to. Ulquiorra hummed quietly before speaking in his usual monotone.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

As if on que the traffic cone walked into the cafeteria, alone as usual. Some girls had tried to approach him earlier in the week, liking the damaged bad boy vibe he seemed to give off but they quickly learned to leave him alone. He usually got a drink and left, going god knows where. Grimmjow turned his attention back to his food after realizing he was staring. He figured lunch would go as usual, until someone decided to roughly plop themselves down in the seat beside him, promptly letting their head fly into the table seconds later. Grimmjow looked to his right, surprised to see messy orange spikes.

Everyone at the table simply stared at the boy, not knowing how to respond to his sudden appearance, save Nnoitra who was laughing.

"Well hey there, Ichi."

Grimmjow's shocked gaze turned to Nnoitra.

"You know this fucker!?"

The lanky man simply shrugged.

"Not personally, member that guy I told ya I've been hangin with fer a while? Apparently little carrot here is his best friend."

"Where's Shin? He told me he'd be here already."

Ichigo grumbled, not bothering to lift his head. Again, as if on que, a tall blonde man walked up at the table before looking at Ichigo with what seemed like concern and slight irritation.

"Ichi, where's your food? Are you not eating again? I'm not afraid to tell Keskei, and Hime! By gods you know she'll storm into your apartment and cook enough food to supply you for the rest of your life!"

Ichigo lifted his head to look at the lithe blonde that had just arrived. Shinji was a great friend, he really was, but sometimes he was just to damned loud.

"I'm out of money for fucks sake. Don't go mom mode on me."

The blonde gasped.

"I told you to tell me-! I'm gunna-! Urghhhh! You frustrate me so much!"

As soon as he'd come the blonde stalked off to the lunch line, Ichigo signing before replacing his head on the table, this time more gentle.

"OK, what the fuck? Too much too fast."

Grimmjow looked at Nnoitra, wanting an explanation. Too many people, too many words for him to process that quickly.

"Alright, alright. Blondie that just left, name's Shinji Hirako, I'm datin him. Moping carrot here is his best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, and if rumor is true, single, depression issue, also highly violent."

"Ya know, I'm right here you price of shit bean poll."

"Did I say anything that wasn't true?"

"Nnoi, leave my Ichi alone."

Shinji had returned with his arms full of nothing but snacks, all chocolate.

"Jesus, Blondie, did you just buy the school out of all its fucking chocolate?"

Shinji sent Nnoitra a warning look, but Grimmjow was more interested in Ichigo, who's head shot up to moment he heard to word chocolate looking like a kid in a candy store, which he basically was with how much Shinji brought. The blonde laughed as his friend began snatching the snacks from him and eating them as he swayed side to side slightly.

"You can say all you want about him being depressed or violent, but he turns into a little kid when you put chocolate in front of him."

"I'm such a fucking slut for chocolate, I'd do anything for the right amount of chocolate."

"I guess I'll have to start stocking up on chocolate then."

Szayel laughed as he winked at Ichigo, causing the other to blush.

'Huh, so he's not the punk everyone thinks he is then. Just some shy little loner who loves chocolate. How boring.'

Grimmjow thought to himself as he watched the orange head next to him finish off his third chocolate pudding.


	2. Not So Good At Snooping

_**Alright guys, I came to update the story I found most popular so here you go.**_

XXX

Over the next few weeks Ichigo and Shinji continued to sit with Grimmjow and his friends at their table. Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo didn't eat or talk much, only eating chocolate and occasionally some fruits like strawberries or oranges, and answering the occasional question. Grimmjow also found out Ichigo loved raspberries and coffee about as much as he loved chocolate. One day Shinji had brought him a box of raspberries and a box of chocolate covered espresso beans and the orangette looked like he'd just won the lotto. Ichigo's favorite thing to do, it seemed, was draw in his sketch book. He seemed to always have it with him and would pull it out the instant he arrived at the table and start drawing. Grimmjow's curiosity seemed to get the best of him more than once and he tried to peak over the smaller male's shoulder to see what he was working on. Ichigo, however, seemed to have some sort of sixth sense and whenever Grimmjow tried to take a peak he would stop and cover him work with his arms. Grimmjow would huff and go back to eating, it wasn't like he really cared about anything the little bastard did anyways.

Today, however, Grimmjow might finally get the chance to see what the little chocolate addict was hiding in that book of his. Ichigo had arrived with Shinji and the placed their bags on their seats before walking off again, out of sight. No one else was at the table but Grimmjow amd Starrk, so it wasn't really like anyone would see him snooping. Grimmjow picked up Ichigo's canvas backpack and opened it, easily spotting the sketch book and pulling it out. Red, everything on the first few pages had the theme of red, though the shades changed. At the beginning it was a true, bright red, a warm, maybe even happy color, the sketches a variety of beautiful floral scenes and sunsets, the lines smooth and connected. About a fourth through the book the shades of red changes to more angry reds, shades one would think looked like blood, and the sketches changed to pictures that showed hate and distain, one in particular showing a tiger crouched, ready to pounce and lips pulled back as if it were snarling, and it was surrounded by angry red flames. The next part of the book was either blackout art or half hearted sketches, like Ichigo had been trying to force himself into drawing something. The last section of the book, however, was blue. Depictions of thunderstorms with electric blue lighting, serene images of waterfalls surrounded by moss covered rocks, there were quite a few images with the same tiger from earlier in the book, but it seemed calmer now, sometimes even playful. It was always accompanied by a teal panther, some sketches of the two sitting on rocks, or sun bathing by a river, while others showed the two play fighting and swatting at each other. There were only a few blank pages left in the book.

"Looks like someone isn't at good at snooping as he thought."

Grimmjow looked up at Starrk, confused by his sudden words, until a hand came over his shoulder from behind and slid the now closed sketch book from his hands. Grimmjow turned his head to find a pair of chocolate colored eyes. They didn't look angry, or upset, just sort of dull, a look that made Grimmjow wish the orangette would be angry. Without a word Ichigo picked up his bag and walked away without looking back.

XXX

"HE FUCKING WENT THOUGH MY BAG! WHO DOES THAT!? LIKE HONESTLY?! HE'S SO RUDE AND CALOUS ALL THE TIME, ACTS LIKE HE WISHES I WOULD DISSAPPEAR, AND THEN HE FUCKING GOOOES THROUGH MY BAAAG?! UGGH!"

Shinji sat on the old couch in Ichigo's appartment, watching him pace his living room while ranting angrily. If Shinji was completely honest with himself, he was glad his friend was this angry over something so small. In high school it was easier to wind Ichigo up than it was to crack an egg, but after his breakup his fire disappeared, but now it seemed it was slowly making its way back.

"Ichi, I know ya got a thing about people goin' through your stuff, 'spec'lly your sketch book, but maybe ya could've asked why he did it? I know ya don't want to get into a relationship right now, but ya can't just close off tha idea completely. Ichigo, he watches ya every day we sit at that table and I've seen yer sketch book before, don't think I don't know what your little color schemes mean."

Ichigo stopped pacing and nailed Shinji in place with a look that could kill an army.

"Have you seen the way he acts? The way he talks about woman? I doubt that man couldn't take a relationship seriously if his balls depended on it. He's just like _him_ , and I'm sorry if I refuse to have a repeat of that again, _and_ he's probably not even into guys, again, have you seen the way he talks about _woman?_ "

Shinji sighed. Ichigo could be so stubborn. It was obvious Grimmjow had at least a little interest in him, and Shinji had noticed about a week in and asked Nnoitra for a little information on Grimmjow. Ichigo was right, Grimmjow had never had a serious relationship in his life and wasn't particularly interested in one, he'd also never been with a guy, though it seemed he wasn't against the idea according to Nnoitra.

"What if he's not like him? What if you just haven't given him a chance?"

"A chance for what?! He's not interested Shin, and neither am I!"

"Fine, fine, keep torturing yourself and being alone. That's not going to help you forget what happened Ichigo. You can't spend the rest of your goddamn life refusing to accept any affection outside of me, Hime, and your family. One day you're gunna have to go and find a new fucking set of balls amd get out there, Ichi, and better now than later."

Before Ichigo could retaliate Shinji grabbed his things and walked out of the apartment.

XXX

They were in the cafeteria again, three days later and Ichigo hadn't shown his face once. Grimmjow hadn't seen him in their art class either since it wasn't completely needed for him to be there seeing as they had their assignment for the week amd could work on it at home.

"So what did ya think?"

Grimmjow looked towards Shinji when he heard him ask the question and gave him a confused, slightly annoyed look.

"Well? The sketch book. Ichigo's sketch book."

"Tch, the fuck should I know? I'm a fuckin' music student, I just take that art class 'cause it seemed like the easiest A."

Shinji gave him a dull look.

"Yea right. You may not be an art major but it doesn't take one to give an opinion on someone's art."

Grimmjow sighed before giving in.

"He's great at what he does, but some of them just seemed like he just wanted to stop. The beginning of the book was nicenice, then it started getting dark, amd then forced, and then it get good again, they were amazing. He's so good at getting every little detail of a scene.."

Shinji couldn't contain the grin on his face.

"See? Music is a form of art, so you should be able to understand at least a little bit about Ichi's art. I'm here for the fashion program but I can understand some meaning behind art. Now, its your fault Ichigo decided to hole himself up in his apartment, I don't care how you do it, -"

He took out a pen from his bag and snatched Grimmjow's arm and started writing.

"-but make sure it gets done, and fast, or I'll hang your balls on my rearview mirror like a pair of fuzzy dice."

The blond smiled and get up to leave for his design class.

 _ **Sorry for any grammatical errors, I honestly hate editing and only do it when I get bored, I know, I'm terrible.**_


End file.
